Philip Davidson
Philip Davidson is a dentist and murderer who was interrogated by Det. Jake Peralta and Capt. Ray Holt. Throughout the Series Season Five In The Box, Jake and Holt work together to try to get him to confess to the murder of his medical-practice partner in their dental office, Robert Henry Tupper, Friday 22nd. There are only circumstantial evidences and no alibi against him, but he thinks he has outsmarted the police and perform the perfect crime to get away with. He ends up confessing to his crime, not bearing being displayed as sloppy and impulsive. Interrogation The following is the information gathered from the interrogation, including all the excuses and explanations Philip delivers. *Robert started the practice, which was therefore registered under his name. *Robert drove a Saab. Timeline Friday, 22nd. Until 18:00 * Late afternoon surgery, simply gum graft. From 18:00 *Hygienist and anesthesiologist had gone home, Grace left early for her grandson's school play. No witnesses. *Talked with Robert about firing their office assistant, Cheryl, suspected of stealing medicine from the office, in the surgical suite. They didn't talk in the office because Philip was still preparing for his next surgery. Industrial cleaning mandated, perfect crime scene. **The suite is sterilized on Wednesdays and Fridays. *Went to The Scotchman, a bar, not taking his car since he didn't wanna drive drunk, instead taking a cab. He accidentally left his phone charging in the office. Phone would have tracked his location by communication to the nearest cell tower. **No one remembers seeing him there, as the bar was pretty crowded. **He talked with a blonde woman the entire time, named Dana. ***Dana didn't have to buy any drinks herself. Her being there cannot be verified. **The phone was plucked into the wall. **The cab driver had a beard and an earring. From 03:00 *Took a cab home from the bar around 03:30. **Watched taxi-TV during the entire ride. Can confirm the details of the programs that night. *Robert was murdered in Vernon, New York. **He hasn't been there in over 20 years. ***His uncle owns a cabin there, who confirms his statement. ****His uncle's neighbor has died three years ago. Jake's attempt to scare him by lying about his neighbor identifying him fails. **Robert's wife told him where he was found. Explains his insider knowledge. ***He has been comforting her. Actual happenstance per to his confession Philip had grown addicted to Diazepam and had been frequently stealing it from the office, as opposed to the office assistant, as he claimed before. His boss, Robert, had found out and threatened to turn him in, so Philip had meticulously planned to confront him at the surgical suite when everyone was away. He made a rod out of a special dental polymere, killed him with it and then melted it down again, letting any trace of a murder weapon disappear. He left the phone inside and used the victim's car intentionally. Gallery TheBox - 4.jpg TheBox - 5.jpg TheBox - 1.jpg TheBox - 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains